Tell Me That You Love Me
by Serephina of the Kamis
Summary: They were just a boy and a girl, completely in love. But all it took was one small change, and their world fell apart. Sess/Kag, AU, One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and I do not own the original snippet that inspired this. Any relation to a real person or event is unintentional.

_**TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME**_

Sesshoumaru pulled up to Kagome's house, the roar of his motorcycle announcing his arrival. She didn't come out, so he parked the motorcycle and got off with a scowl. He hated having to come up to her house. Her grandfather still didn't like him, and tried to plaster him with sutras that didn't even work. Kagome got a kick out of it, and teased him about it often. She was just lucky he could restrain himself.

He got to the front door, and knocked. His bad luck continued when Kagome's grandfather opened the door. "What do _you_ want, demon?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, but he didn't blow up. The old man was obviously senile. Demons didn't exist, and just because Sesshoumaru was the son of the biggest yakuza boss in Japan was no reason to call him one.

"I am here to take Kagome out on our date." Sesshoumaru answered calmly. Kagome didn't like it when he was rude to her family. She'd actually broken up with him once because of it. He sighed as Kagome's grandfather started to shout.

"My granddaughter will never date a hellion like you!" He sputtered.

_Hellion?_ Sesshoumaru thought. _That's a new one._

"Get off my property!" Mr. Higurashi screamed. "You are no more welcome here than the plague! If you ever come here again, I'll-"

"Grandpa!" Mr. Higurashi froze.

"Kagome! Aren't you still supposed to be at your karate class?" Her grandfather asked nervously. Sesshoumaru smirked at Mr. Higurashi's sudden backtracking. There was only one person who could order him around, and Kagome was it. He didn't dare cross her, especially since her mother had died five years ago.

"I went to the early class so I could go on my date." Kagome answered. "Grandpa, Sesshoumaru was perfectly polite. Why do you need to harass him like that?"

"But he's a demon!"

"Demons are not real, Grandpa!" Kagome growled. "And if I hear you call Sesshoumaru a demon again, I'll let you cook for yourself."

Mr. Higurashi blanched, and Sesshoumaru nearly laughed. He had seen the old man's cooking skills, and he wouldn't feed it to his worst enemy. Kagome's threat was a valid one.

"Now, I am going out with Sesshoumaru today. I will see you when I get home tonight." Kagome walked passed her grandfather and grabbed Sesshoumaru in a hug. He couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her in return. "Sorry about that."

Sesshoumaru shrugged as she released him. "I am accustomed to it."

"You shouldn't have to be. You have enough crap to deal with."

He shook his head at her. "You ready?"

"Just let me grab my purse." She said.

"You don't need it."

"You are not paying for me again. I am perfectly capable of paying for myself." Kagome said imperiously.

"It would make me feel better." Sesshoumaru called.

A moment later, Kagome came back out, without her purse. "You're a jerk."

"Isn't that why you love me?"

Kagome grumbled, but he finally got her out of the house. He was even nice enough to say good-bye to her grandfather, not that he appreciated it. Kagome just giggled and dragged him out. "So where are you taking me?"

"My father just bought a new theme park, and he needs people to test it out for him." Sesshoumaru answered as they walked down her driveway. "I thought you might like to be the first to try it out."

"That would be amazing, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome laughed again when Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

"It is no problem." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome froze when she saw the motorcycle. "Sesshoumaru."

He sighed. He knew she didn't like riding the motorcycle. "My car is at the mechanics, since my idiot brother totaled it. I have no other modes of transportation."

"Couldn't you have borrowed InuYasha's. . ." She sighed. "Never mind. I know exactly what you'd say about doing that." With another sigh, she nodded. "Alright. But just this once. These things are dangerous."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru! Slow down!" Kagome was no longer laughing. It was late, and the road was so dark she could barely see. And her idiot boyfriend was going 100 mph on one of the busiest roads in the city. "I mean it! Slow down!"

"No way!" Sesshoumaru shouted back.

The narrowly avoided an eighteen-wheeler, and the horn made Kagome jump. "Sesshoumaru, I'm scared! Please, slow down!"

Sesshoumaru weaved passed another car and laughed as it blared their horn at them. ""This is way too much fun!"

"Please!" She was near tears now, as yet another car horn filled the air. "Please, Sesshoumaru."

She heard Sesshoumaru sigh. "Alright, I'll slow down if you tell me that you love me."

"You know I love you!" Kagome shouted. "Now slow down."

"Nope, you've got to say it!"

Of all the times for Sesshoumaru to decide to be playful. "Fine, I love you!" She shouted.

"Say it like you mean it."

Kagome took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru, I love you."

"Now give me a hug."

"You just said-"

"Give me a hug, or the deal's off."

"I'm already holding on for dear life!"

"Come on, one hug."

With a growl, Kagome squeezed him tightly. "There, your girlfriend has officially hugged you. Would you like a kiss to accompany it?"

"Yes, actually."

"Sesshoumaru-"

"Ooh look! We're hitting 120!"

"Alright!" Kagome leaned around him and gave him a kiss, though it had to be on the cheek since she couldn't reach his mouth.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru looked like he was going to slow down. Then Kagome saw the smile on his face. "One last thing."

"Oh come on!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her exclamation. "You know that helmet I keep on the side of the bike?"

"You mean the one we never wear? The gross one that your dad won't let you replace?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Put it on."

"But it's disgusting!"

"Kagome." She finally looked at him, and saw that he was serious. "Please. Put it on. You're making me nervous."

Kagome frowned but grabbed the helmet and put it on. "What's with you?"

"Your paranoia about these things must be wearing off on me." Sesshoumaru said flippantly. "Never ride on a motorcycle again."

"Maybe it wouldn't be making you nervous if you weren't going 150 mph!" Kagome shouted. Something about him was making her nervous. "Now, would you please slow down?"

Sesshoumaru smiled sadly. "I love you too, you know."

Kagome smiled and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "I know. Now slow down."

* * *

Kagome sat directly behind the podium and stared at the people sitting in the pews. Most of them were here for the Taisho heir. A gaggle of them were here for their idol. Only she and a few others were here for Sesshoumaru. She looked down at her hands, unsure if she could do this. But these people deserved to know the truth.

"My son had one love." Kagome's eyes began to tear as InuTaisho, Sesshoumaru's father, said what she could not. "That girl was Kagome Higurashi. She has asked me to tell you what no one else knows about my son's death."

He unfolded the paper in his hands, and Kagome closed her eyes.

"_As you all know, Sesshoumaru is dead. He died in a motorcycle accident, which I was also in. It was thanks to him that I am still alive. He knew his motorcycle better than anyone in the world, and he always knew when something was wrong. He once pulled over and claimed that one tire had a tenth less air than the other. And he was right._

"_Knowing this, it's easy to say he knew that the brake had failed. He probably could have started freaking out, but Sesshoumaru was never one for that. He always took control of a situation, and if he couldn't take control, then he'd work with what he had. And what he had was an out-of-control motorcycle, himself, and me._

"_So instead of mentioning the brake, he made it into a game. He asked me to tell him I loved him one last time. He asked for one last hug, and then one last kiss. Then he asked me to put on his helmet. _

"_You can have a million people up here, but you'll never make anyone understand who Sesshoumaru was with what he did with his life. The only way you'll ever come even close to understanding him is if you understand why he died. He could have saved himself, and left me to die. He could have given me the helmet and prayed._

"_Instead, he gave me his helmet and drove us to the hospital, so that if I did get hurt, I'd be safe. And then when we were about to crash, he grabbed me and held on to me. He never made it to the hospital, because his body stopped the metal splinters that should have killed me. And the helmet he gave to me stopped any injuries he couldn't protect me from._

"_He died because of me." _

* * *

This is inspired from something I read from SheWhoDreamsOfSilverAndGold's profile, and it made me cry. I think everyone should love their significant other this much. I don't know if it is a real story or not, but I officially dedicate this story to the man who did this. May you rest in peace.


End file.
